Teenage Assassins
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Jack and Kim, were best friends ever since they were eight, the thing is... they were assassins, when they run away from the assassin life, they are reminders, that they can't run. when a string of murders happen around Seaford, Florida, leaving no evidence behind except an M in the victims blood. Rated T for blood
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Teenage Assassins, this is my story, i just changed the names from Scarlett to Kim, From Blake to Jack, sheila to Grace, Spencer to Jerry. **

**Milton, and Eddie are around...**

* * *

Prologue

Kim POV

Sometimes I just wish to live a normal life, dealing with the pressures of high school, and boys, and acne, but, no I have to live with flawless, heartless killing assassins, and to top it off, I'm next in line to rule this whole mafia, but the thing is, I want no part of it. Well that's what happens, when you're adopted into the assassasin life, I always knew I was adopted, and plus I have a photographic memory, so I remember _everything_.

I guess I should be grateful, I mean I've gained a best friend.

Anyway, I'm staring at the ceiling, but then I had a really bad feeling, so I went out of bed, and looked for my dad, I went into his office to find him on the ground, blood surrounding him, he's dead.

I looked to the right, and saw Eve smiling, and wiping the blood off of her katana.

"Eve?"

"Hey sis, I don't know why you hate killing so much." She replied.

She's sick. Killing is the most disgusting feeling to crave, but ever since Eve turned 13, dad called her into his office, all I heard was screaming, and crying, and Eve came out in bruises, when I asked her what happened, she lied and said he gave her a beating, nothing serious, I knew she was lying, but I dropped the subject.

"Eve, you're sick, we need to get you to a doctor, we need to-"

"NO! NO MORE DOCTORS!" She yelled.

I walked towards her, as her smile faded, and her eyes flashed with anger.

"He deserved to die!" she yelled.

"y-you don't know what he did, just STAY BACK!" she yelled

All of a sudden her Katana was plunged into my stomach. I'm gasping for air, and Eve has a look of fear, and regret mixed with anger displayed on her face, and she was shaking.

"N-no." she muttered

She crashed through the window fleeing.

I remove the Katana from my stomach, and I stagger to me and Jack's special spot.

He turned around, while smiling, but his smile faded,I collapsed to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have to help her." I pleaded to my mother.

"Isn't she from the Suzuki Clan?" She asked.

I nodded. "I don't know…" she replied.

"Mom, please." I begged.

I laid her down on the bed, and then my mother began to clean her wounds.

"Do you know how this happened?" she asked.

I shook my head, and told her everything I knew. She nodded in reply.

She finished cleaning Kim's wound. "She's going to be alright, it might take a while before she wakes up." Mom said.

She then left the room, leaving me staring intently at a pale Kim waiting for her to wake up, She looked peaceful, yet in pain,as her blonde locks fell onto her shoulders.

'Who did this to you, Kimmy?' I thought.

Hours, and hours passed by, and eventually, I didn't sleep, I just wanted her to open her eyes.

I look at the clock, 6:00 AM, 12 hours.

"Jack? Sweetie, I made breakfast." My mom said.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

I just sat there, her eyes fluttered open, she took in her surroundings, and shot up, but lied back down in pain.

"Kim?" I asked.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

"You're at my house, I didn't know where else to take you, my mom fixed you, don't worry she won't tell anyone." I explained. She nodded.

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked.

"Two days."

"Please tell me, you weren't awake for two days."

"If I'd be lying." I replied.

"JACK!" she yelled.

"What, you can't blame me for being worried." I sighed, and then asked.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

Kim immediately paled.

"Kim, who did this to you?" I asked.

"E-Eve." She replied, looking down.

"What!?" I asked.

"She went crazy, and she killed my mom, but she said it was an accident, then my dad was in a pool of his own blood, and Eve was in his chair, with her legs crossed, wiping the blood off of it, while smiling, I confronted her, and said that she needs a doctor, and then she became upset, and then I walked towards her, and she said she he deserved to die for what he did to her, and she told me to stay back, she stabbed me in the stomach, but she regretted it immediately, then she ran away."She explained.

She then looked deep into my eyes, and told me, "We need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I mean, we need to get out of here, like we could start a new life in Florida." She explained.

"Are you sure, I mean we're only 16, we're just minors, we can't buy a house." I said.

"I know what you're thinking." Kim said.

"Yeah, I know, it's going to be hard, but we need to find somewhere to live first." Kim said.

I nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I told her.

"Okay."

I walk into the shower, and let the hot water fall down my back.

I turn off the water, dry up, and put on my clothes, but I realized I forgot my shirt.

So I walked out, towel-drying my hair.

"I uh forgot my shirt."

She just nodded, and kept staring.

So I decided to joke around, so I said, "You like what you see?"

"Yeah…"

I felt my face light up, and she literally turned red.

I quickly put my shirt on.

Kim quickly got up, and started to leave.

"W-where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to get my stuff." She replied.

"Oh." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, and then walked away.

'Does she like me? No way!' I thought

'You know you like her.' My brain argued.

'N-no, I don't' I replied.

'Yes, you do, you loooooooove her! You loved her ever since the day you two first met.'

"Ugh." I said, and laid down.

Kim then walked in, and asked, "You ready?"

"Oh, no.." I said.

"No problem, I'll help you pack." She said.

I nodded in reply, and we began emptying out drawers, since we really don't have a lot of things, we just took them with us. We had to dress like everyone else, to blend in, instead of our usual dark clothes, I wore blue T-shirt, and jeans, and Nike.

Kim wore a gray hat, gray shirt and blue jeans with Converse.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we'll be landing soon." The pilot said.

We buckled our seat belts, and then the plane landed. We grabbed our suitcases, and got off the plane.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"We'll go find my Aunt Diana." Scarlett said.

She went to a nearby payphone, and dialed a number.

I noticed a group of four girls just _staring _at me.

Then they walked towards me.

I was kind of freaking out, just a little.

It's like they surrounded me, and I couldn't hit them.

So I had to endure their uncomfortable questions, and their lack of personal space.

I looked over to Kim; she was in the middle of a fight, with a guy.

I broke through the group of girls, and broke up the fight.

I caught his fist, and saw a tattoo, it was the Suzuki Clan.(Yeah, yeah, that's a car brand, but that's their name.)

"Who sent you?"

"Your father."

"He's dead." She replied.

"Your _real _father." He said.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's POV

Kim immediately turned pale; she got up, and began to walk away.

"Kim!" Jack yelled after her.

"I know you're freaking out right now, but maybe your Aunt Diana has some answers, okay?"

Kim nodded her head in reply. Jack put his around Kim, in a protective way, but also to get those girls away from him.

They walked out of the airport.

"Hey, Aunt Diana."

"Kim, it's so nice to see you again, where's Eve?"

"Eve's the main reason why we're here." Kim said.

"Why, what happened?" she asked.

"I can't tell you right now, there a few assassins here, can we talk at your house?" Kim asked.

Diana nodded. "So… are you two dating?"

Kim and Jack became red.

"N-no." they said in unison.

'They so like each other.' Diana thought.

They arrived at Diana's house.

"Whoa! You live by the beach?"

Diana nodded.

They went inside, and immediately Blake's and Scarlett's stomach sounded like a whale dying.

"I'll order some pizza." Diana said.

"You don't have to tell me now, just tell me when you're ready." Diana said.

Kim nodded. They just stood there in silence.

"You guys have fun outside; you deserve to live like normal teenagers." She insisted them to go outside

They had fun.

"This is nice, living like a normal teen without the pressures of the assassin life." Kim said.

"Hey look a playground." Jack acknowledged.

She smiled, and got onto the swings, then had a competition on who could go the highest, and jump off.

They jumped, but it didn't really work out well,Kim ended up falling on Jack.

"Pizza's here!" Diana yelled.

They then got up, and went inside.

As Diana opened the box, simply backing away knowing that they would dive in. Blake and Scarlett ate about 5 slices.

"Hey, you guys are going to school tomorrow." Diana suggested.

"But we don't have to go to school." Kim replied.

"I know, but you guys have to blend in." Diana replied.

They nodded in reply.

"It's getting late, we should probably head to bed." Jack suggested.

"It's like 6:00, this is why I hated the assassasin life." Diana said.

Kim shrugged, and got ready for bed.

Kim started to think about everything she's been through, the training, the education, the pain.

'The loss of my mom, and mow my dad… Brian, my real father, I always knew that the man I lived with wasn't my real father, I knew him for a little while, but he died, at least that's what I thought.' Kim thought.


	4. Chapter 3

I can't believe, I stabbed Kim, sure she's alive, and well, but I still feel so bad, but Dad deserved it, he's not worth being called Dad. Jasper deserved to die, after what he did to me, and was going to do to Kim. She's right, I do need help. I need to get her out of the picture, she wants nothing to do with the assassin life, but the only help I need is her help. I got out of my hiding spot, and tried to get out of the area, this place is crawling with assassins. I started to walk, and a figure came behind me.

"Eve."

"What do _you_ want?" I asked.

"You know what or who I want."

"Well, you're not getting her, she deserves to live a normal life, if you go anywhere remotely near Kim, I'll kill you, I've done it before, and I'll do it again, Monica." I said.

"Oh, Eve you seriously think I want Kim, but let me warn you if she gets in the way, don't think that I won't kill her, before you have time to save her."

I was about to object, but she disappeared.

I punched a wall. I have to save Kim, it might be the only way, I might get her forgiveness, for everything I've done.


	5. Chapter 4

Teenage Assassins kickin it Version Chapter 4

All I saw was darkness, and I could've sworn all the deaths I've witnessed flashed before my eyes. Innocent people caught in the crossfire of Terrorist vs. Assassasin, or Assassasin vs. Assassasin, or just the killings of business leaders that were at the top of every hit list, and one death that has haunted me since I was eight.

Then my adoptive parents, and my birth parents, I was adopted into the assassin, technically.

I also have a photographic memory, once I see something; I can't forget it, even if I try.

So everything I've been through became a nightmare.

"Kimmy, Kim wake up."

My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Jack leaning over me.

"No, I don't want to go." I muttered.

"Come on." He said, while pulling me by my arms.

"Go; take a shower, so I can wrap your stomach in gauges." He said.

I quickly took a shower, and put on a tank top, and jeans, and I lifted it above my stomach, under my ribs, he wrapped the gauges around my stomach.

"Thanks," I said, while pulling the shirt down the rest of the way, and putting on my navy blue v-neck.

"Good morning you two." Aunt Di said.

"G'morning." I replied.

"So what do you usually eat for breakfast?" She asked.

"Oatmeal, but it was never good." Jack explained.

"Well I made breakfast." She said.

It were the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, homemade chocolate chip pancakes.

"When you're done, I'll drive you two to school." She said.

We nodded, because our mouths were full of pancakes.

Afterwards I brushed my teeth, and raced down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready for the pressures of the 11th grade."I replied.

We got into the car, and drove to school.

While we were in the car, Aunt Diana was listening to the news.

"Breaking News, there have been numerous deaths appearing around the state of Florida, the killer leaves no evidence, but leaves an M in their blood."

"Do you think?"

"It can't be, she's dead."

I closed my eyes, and a flashback occurred.

' "_Hi, I'm Kim, what's your name?" I asked, a boy with messy brown hair._

"_Jack." He replied. "Nice to meet you." I said._

_He smiled, I felt a pair of angry eyes staring me down, I looked to my right, to see a girl with dark brown hair, staring at me with anger and jealousy. She walked off._

"_Who was that?" I asked._

"_Monica, she's kind of crazy, don't do anything to make her mad." He warned. I nodded._

_Afterwards, I was walking back to my clan by myself; someone tackled me to the ground._

"_Hey, you're that new girl Kim, right? Stay away from Jack, he's mine."_

"_What are you talking about, he's my friend, if I do that I'll hurt his feelings." I whined._

"_Feelings? Assassins aren't supposed to have feelings; I guess I'll kill you, so you can see if you would still have any feelings left in you." She said. She grabbed her sword, and missed me nearly by an inch. We were fighting, she had me on the ground, she lunged towards me, I pushed off with my feet on her stomach, which caused her to fall over the cliff, I quickly retaliated, and grabbed her arms, and tried to pull her up. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I said. But she let go of my arms. "NO!" I yelled._

_I sat at that cliff, my body beaten and bruised, a couple from the Tanaka clan, came and saw me, my face was wet from tears falling down my face, because I wasn't able to save her, and because of the physical pain. "Hey, what happened?" they asked._

"_I-I couldn't save her, I tried to, but I couldn't." I said, between sobs._

"_Save who?"_

"_Monica." I replied.' _

"Kim, we're here." Jack said.

We got out of the car, and walked inside.

"Hi, welcome to Jackson High School, you must Kim and Jack. Here are your schedules." The welcoming committee said, and handed us our schedules. We had the same classes, which was convenient.

"Hi, I'm Donna." She seemed nice, but I was getting this really bad vibe from her, I looked over to her, and realized she was batting her eyes at Jack. She looked familiar, everything reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She is NOT hitting in him, so what if I'm jealous.

"So, you two related?" she asked.

"No, he's my best friend." I replied.

Her eyes showed fury, and disappointment. "Oh well see you later." She said walking away.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"She was totally hitting on you, gosh sometimes you can be so oblivious." I said.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

I felt my cheeks turn beet red.

"I-I am not jealous." I replied.

"Sure you aren't." he said.

"Whatever."

We walked to homeroom, Mrs. Bradford.

"Class, we have two new students today, Kim Crawford, and Jack Anderson, be nice." She warned. We made our way to our seats in the back. The teacher began her lessons on algorithms. We had to change our names, so i used Aunt Diana's name.

~Psst.~

I looked to my left to see a note being passed to me.

"Here, it's from him." A girl said, pointing to a brunette in the far corner.

~Hey, I'm Brody, you're really pretty. ~

Oh God, I can't believe how forward these guys are.

I sort of scanned the note, maybe to see a secret message, but I got nothing, just a regular note.

~Um, thank you.~ I threw the note back to him.

~Uh, so well, do you want to go out sometime? ~

Seriously, I _just _got here.

~ Um, well I can't, you're seem nice, but I kind of like someone else, sorry. :/ ~ I wrote back.

~Oh…~

Mrs. Bradford passed out the worksheets, I took one look at the board, soaked in all the information, and finished my worksheet. I raised my hand, and so did Jack.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm done."

Yes, Jack?"

"I'm done too."

Everybody stared at us, as we walked up to the front to turn in the paper.

Afterwards, I sat t here watching everyone do their work, and it was so _boring_, this is why I'm not in school.

~RIIING~

Finally class is over, but school isn't. Why!?

Jack caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey" he said.

"Oh, hey."

"So, I saw you passing notes with that Brody guy."

"Oh, it was nothing, but he asked me out." I said. Jack looked so heartbroken.

"But I said no." he looked a lot happier.

"Oh, why?" he asked.

"Because, I have someone else in mind." I said looking straight into his chocolate brown orbs.

He gulped.

~RIIING~

"Crap!" I whispered. I grabbed his hand, and we ran to our next class.

I opened the door, and a few girls had wide eyes, while others just smiled or smirked at us. The guys on the other hand, were staring angrily at Jack. I realized I was still holding his hand, I was about to let go, but he held my hand tighter. I felt the blush creeping onto my face.

The teacher introduced us to the class. I sat by a girl, Dark hair, brown eyes

"So, are You and Jack dating?"

"N-no, we're not dating." I said, while my face turns red.

"But you like him, and he likes you." She said.

"What? Pshh, no he doesn't like me." I said.

"Yes he does, in the beginning of class, you were holding hands, and when you were about to let go, he held on tighter."

I stayed silent. I looked to my left, and a guy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Grace." She said, putting out her hand.

"Kim." I replied, shaking her hand slowly.

"You so like him." She said smirking at me.

"It's okay, you're not the only one who has a crush on their best friend."

"Oh? So, who's your crush?" I asked.

"Jerry." She admitted, blushing.

I looked over to Jerry, while he was doing his work.

He looked up, I smiled, he looked really confused, so I pointed to Grace, and mouthed ' Do you like her?'

He started to blush, and shook his head ferociously.

'Liar!' I mouthed.

'It's not like she likes me back.' He assumed.

'You don't know that.' I mouthed back.

Jack looked slightly confused.

The teacher was going on, and on, how they didn't do enough work, and all that mamma jamma. She literally complained for an hour and a half.

Once again, I don't do school.

She finally stop talking, she was about to say something, but the bell interrupted her.

After class, I was walking through the cafeteria, my instincts were on haywire, anything could happen, a food fight, an assassin comes and stabs me in the ear, I know it's strange, but it could happen. I saw a shadow behind me crouched down, I freaked out so I quickly turned around, and put my hand on his neck, and stomach, and flipped them. i realized it was just creep, trying to grab my butt.

A crowd began to form; Jack quickly pushed me away from the crowd.

"Calm down." He said.

I nodded. I sat by Grace.

"What was that?"

"Oh, since I took karate for nine years, my instincts were sort of out there." I explained.

"Did you meet Jack in karate?" she asked.

Jack and I nodded. Well it wasn't a complete lie. We were Black- belts.

"You're not eating?" Grace asked.

"Nope." I replied.

I was used to it, sometimes we went out on missions that lasted weeks, and most of the time, and there was never time to eat. "Well, we have one class left, since it's a half day." Grace explained. We sat there in silence for the rest of lunch.

Then during our last class, the teacher just let us talk.

~RIING~ Yes! I'm finally getting out of this prison.

Jack and I decided to take the bus home, what a big mistake that was.

"So, Kim…would you mind if I went out with Jack?" Donna asked.

"Uhh, no, but it's not my decision."

"Kimmy, you do know you're not pretty enough for him, or anyone actually."

I really just want to choke her right now.

"Actually, Kim's not just pretty, she's beautiful, any guy, would be lucky to have her, but she's mine." Jack said.

Even though he was just saying that, my face was so red.

Donna looked so mad; she quickly turned around in her seat.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied.

I was still out of it, thinking about what he said, while my heart pounded, may I mention loudly in my chest.

"Kim?" Jack asked.

"Huh?"

"We're here." He said, looking at me like I was from Mars.

"Oh." I replied.

We got off the bus, and walked into my Aunt Diana's house.

"Oh good, you're , can you drive?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Good, can you please go to the grocery store for me?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. She smiled at me, and handed me a list, and 40 bucks, with the car keys.

"Jack, you come with me, because I'm going to have a few things, so you can do the heavy lifting." Aunt Diana said, she walked out, and into the other car.

"I meant what I said on the bus, you're mine." Jack said, he winked at me, and left.

I just stood there, blushing, and smiling like an idiot.

'_Pull yourself together, Kim!_' I thought to myself.

I got into the car and drove to the local Publix.

Since I've never actually been in a Publix before, I got really lost, which is really embarrassing. I went up to the cash register, the cashier looked really familiar, I looked at his name tag, it said 'Eddie' i looked down at his wrist, and saw the tattoo. '_Are you kidding me?' _I paid him the money, and left making it seem like I never saw his tattoo. I put the groceries into the trunk; I started the car, and made my way out of the parking lot.

Red light. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kim, how's the shopping going?" Aunt Di asked.

"Good, uh can I talk to Jack?" I asked.

"Mhmm, Jack, she wants to talk to you, oh stop blushing." She teased. I rolled my eyes at how she was always teasing us.

"Hey Kimmy."

i rolled my eyes. "So, you guys done?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're about to drive back now."

Green light. I started to drive into through the intersection, all of a sudden a car crashed into me from the front.

"Kimmy? You okay, what happened?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, just an acciden-" I was interrupted from a car hitting me from behind. I cursed under my breath.

"Kim?" Jack asked.

All of a sudden, the car flipped over, and a piece of the windshield got into my arm, which made it go limp. "Yes, she's dead, alright bye."

Those bastards are trying to kill me. Once he hung up the phone, I crawled out the window.

"Impossible, no normal person would survive that." He said. he seemed scrawny, he was a red head, i knew exactly who it was ' Milton'. he's probably doing this against his will, since he hated the assassin life as much as i did.

"Who said I was normal?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's POV

"Kim's in trouble." Jack said. He got into the driver's seat, and Diana got into the passenger's seat. He raced to the Publix, and quickly stopped to see Scarlett standing there, with glass in her arm, and some blood running down it, and a small cut on her right cheek, he quickly got out the car, and ran to her. "Who said I was normal?" Kim asked.

Then out of nowhere, someone in dark clothing, stood in between Kim, and Milton who called and said Kim was dead.

The assassasin lunged at Kim; Jack flipped over Kim, and kicked him in the face, successfully breaking their nose. They fell to the ground. Kim stood still, for a moment, then she sort of fell forward, Jack luckily caught her, before any more damage was done.

Diana walked over to the assassasin on the ground, their eyes widened in fear.

She put her foot on his neck.

"If you or any other assassin or hit man hurts Jack, or Kim, I will personally _kill _you." She said.

The ambulance came, and put Kim on a gurney.

"Sorry, family only."

"You have to let me; I'm her b-boyfriend." He lied.

"Fine, just stay out of the way." Jack nodded, as he and Diana got into the ambulance.

They took Kim out of the O.R., to remove the glass, and give her stitches.

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor about Kim." Diana said.

"There's no need, Kim's fine." He said.

"I know, I just need to know when she'll be able to leave soon." Diana said.

Jack nodded. The nurses pushed an unconscious Kim into hospital room # 509.

Jack sat there, while Diana was consulting with the doctors, whether Kim could leave or not. She woke up.

"Hey."Kim said.

"Oh, God please don't do that to me again." Jack said, hugging her.

"Hey, the doctor said they'll keep you overnight for observation, but other than that, you'll be fine."

"Oh, okay Aunt Di you can go home." Kim said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I'll stay with her." Jack said.

"OH, okay I'll just you lovebirds alone." She said, smirking.

She left, and Kim flushed with embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid, if I fall asleep, an assassasin will come on, and put venom in my IV." Kim said jokingly.

Jack chuckled then said, "You know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah, but they always do the unexpected."Kim said.

Jack nodded.

"Well, since we're staying overnight, the least we could do is get comfortable." Jack said.

Kim scooted over, and Jack lay down next to her.

"Goodnight Kimmy."

"Goodnight Jackie."

Jack kissed the top of her head. Kim laid her head down on his chest, and drifted to sleep. Scarlett began to have a nightmare. She saw everything that haunted her, the flashbacks, the emotional, and physical pain, they were taught to not show emotion, no crying, no love, no compassion, or pity, and her brain generated one of her worst fears, everyone around her started dying. She began to talk in her sleep.

"L-look out Jack, run Aunt Di…" She started to scream.

Jack grabbed her shoulders, and woke her up. Her eyes snapped open.

Jack pulled her into a hug.

"P-please don't leave me." She said, silently sobbing into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it won't happen, I _won't _leave you." Kim nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kim said yes, and explained everything.

"I died?"

"Y-yes." Kim's voice trembling.

Jack sighed, and said, "Can I tell you something kind of embarrassing?"

Kim wiped her tears, and said yeah.

He sighed. "Okay remember when we first met, I had an average crush on you, and now it's not so average…"

"R-really?"

"I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Well you made it kind of clear that you liked me, when you said, I was yours." She said.

"Right, so do you-

"You don't have to ask me that question; you should already know the answer." Kim said.

"So that makes us…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes, yes it does." Kim said.

They started to lean in, closer and closer until they were only centimeters a part, Kim's heart was pounding, but the door flew open.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just came in here to change your gauges." She said.

Kim was blushing furiously, with her head down. The nurse was smiling at them, while carefully wrapping the gauges around her arm, and stomach.

"Okay, all done." She said. The nurse left the room, and closed the door.

"Okay, where were we?" he asked.

"I don't know you tell me?" Kim replied, with a smirk.

"Well I think I was about to kiss you." He said.

Kim blushed at the thought of it.

They leaned in, "Kim, are you okay?" Grace asked, bursting through the door.

"Oh for God's sake." Jack said. He pulled Kim by her waist, and kissed her right there in front of everyone, Grace, Jerry, and a few nurses.

She grabbed her phone, and took pictures. They broke away, "I've wanted to do that for six years!" he said. "When did you two meet?" Grace asked.

"When we were eight." Jack said. Kim couldn't say anything; she was still in shock from the kiss.

Grace smirked. "What?" Kim asked. "You got 180 likes on Facebook already." She said.

"Is Donna mad?"

"Oh, yeah." She replied, giving Kim high five.

The doctor came in, "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"You're free to go." The doctor said.

"Okay."

"Oh, and you Aunt Diana said to give you two these, she said she didn't want to come and interrupt anything important to your teenage lives." Kim put her head down, they shooed Grace, and Jerry out the room.

Kim went into the bathroom, and got ready. "I'm done."

Jack went into the bathroom, and got ready.

"Hey, I just realized, how are we going to get to school?" Blake asked.

"Well, I'm not getting into another car, but we could do the rooftops?" Kim suggested.

"Wouldn't that blow our cover?" Jack asked.

"Not if we're wearing hoodies." Kim said, handing him one.

Jack simply nodded, while putting it on.

Scarlett had hers on already.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Kim nodded. They crawled through the window, and onto the roof.

"Okay, the school is only seven rooftops away." Kim explained.

"It's the only good thing about being or used to be an assassasin." Jack said. They jumped from the hospital, then onto a nearby McDonalds, and a few hotels. They finally got inside, and Kim took off her hoodie, and put it in her locker. Jack took off his hoodie, and Kim caught a glimpse of his abs, while thinking 'Oh my gosh, I saw his abs… again, I hope he doesn't see me blushing.'

They walked to homeroom, but Mrs. Bradford wasn't there, there was a woman, blonde hair, going down her back.

"Mom?" Kim muttered.

The woman turned around, and she looked e_xactly _like Scarlett.

The class looked from Scarlett and to the teacher, and back at Kim doing the comparison.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you just look like my mom." Kim said.

She pulled out a photo of her and her parents when she was 7, and showed it to her.

She nodded in reply, and began teaching.

"It's her." Kim said.

"You think so?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what other explanation is there, at the airport, when the assassasin said my real father." Scarlett said.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Henderson, but you can call me Priscilla." She said. She gave us our assignment, and we worked in silence.

The bell finally rang, and she held me after class.

"I guess you figured it out, Kim."

"Yeah, but I thought you, and dad died."

"well, we almost did, the thing is when we had you, we were assassasins, and when we were in that car accident, I was able to get you out of the car in time, we survived, but you would've been in far too much danger if we kept you, so we gave you to the clan, so they could raise you, and give the amount of knowledge, and training we had, I'm sorry." She explained.

"So, I wasn't adopted into the assassin life, I was born into it, but you weren't going to train me." Kim said.

"No." Priscilla said.

"Why does he want me now?" she asked.

"Who?" Priscilla asked.

"Dad, he sent someone to watch me at the airport, he made it seem like it was a normal guy asking me to a party, but I said no, then we started fighting, and he had the tattoo on his wrist." Kim explained.

"It's just that me and your father went on separate missions, and he became MIA, and I haven't heard from him since." Priscilla explained.

"Where are you living now?" she asked.

"With my Aunt Diana." Kim said.

"You live with Diana? How is she doing?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she's fine." Kim replied.

Afterwards, Jack waited for Kim outside of the classroom, and he noticed Donna staring at him intently, then she winked at him, he gave her an awkward wave, Scarlett finally came out of the classroom, she noticed Donna and waved, but in reply Donna rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"Gosh, who peed in her cheerios?" Kim said.

They walked into their next class, and Kim was immediately ambushed with questions.

"Oh my gosh, Kim are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"So, I heard you, and Jack are dating now, is he a good kisser?" ONE OF THEM ASKED.

"I- I don't know, I don't have anything to compare it to." Kim said.

"But did you like it?" she asked again.

Kim nodded, Jack started blush, as much as a tomato.

They quickly got to their seats; the teacher said they could do whatever they want, since they don't pay her enough to care.

"Grace." Kim said.

"Yeah?"

"So did Jerry tell you how he felt?" Kim asked.

"No." she replied.

Kim then called Jerry over.

"No! What are you doing?" Grace asked, as Kim whispered in Jerry's ear, He began to blush, and Sheila put her head in her hands.

"Is that true?" he asked.

Grace nodded.

She began to explain when her crush started then she dozed off into hoping that it wouldn't be awkward between them. She looked down, not making any eye contact with him.

He lifted her chin up, and kissed her.

"Whoo!" I exclaimed, I sort of started to dance, but then realized I can't dance, so I just quietly sat down.

A girl dragged me away from the crowd.

"Be careful."

"Be careful about what?" Kim asked.

"They always play a prank on the new kids, since it's your second day." She said.

"Who's playing the prank?" She asked.

"Usually just a group of people, but it's mostly Donna." She warned.

Kim nodded. She told Blake about the pranks, even though she knew she was the main target.

They had P.E. next, 'it might be the perfect spot for humiliation' Kim thought.


	7. Chapter 6

We went into the locker rooms, and changed when we walked out I saw Kim pleading with the coach to participate.

"Fine, but take it easy."

"Thank you so much!" she replied.

The girls were playing badminton, while we played basketball, and the cheerleading team was practicing. I was kind of watching Scarlett play, and one of her friends fell while hitting the shuttlecock. Donna and the other cheerleaders were laughed. Donna walked over to her and said "Nice move ballerina, how's that floor taste?" Kim rolled her eyes, and helped her up.

"I'm going to go find it." She said.

I overheard Donna taunting her.

"Come on, Grace, it's only a back flip off the tower."

"Just leave her alone, okay?"

"It's my right to recruit talent, when I see it, and Sheila has what it takes to be a cheerleader." she said jokingly.

"So, you're going to do a back tuck off the tower, what's the big deal?" she asked.

Oh no.

"If you think it's so easy, how about you try it?" she asked.

"Fine." Kim said.

"This should be good." Donna said. Something about her, reminds me of Monica.

Kim climbed onto the tower, and flipped backwards off of it, and landed on her feet.

The gym cheered. Donna had a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Donna did a couple of back hand springs. Kim retaliated, she did a few back hand spring, and somehow pushed off with her feet, and managed to do a cartwheel while airborne. She landed on her feet.

"Guess you lost." Kim said

Donna glared at her, and stormed off.

I walked over to Kim.

"Really?" I asked.

"What? I had to, she irks me so much." She replied.

I kissed her forehead, and went back to the game.

When Donna glared at Kim, I immediately knew who it was, and I know who was responsible for the murders. Donna is Monica.


	8. Chapter 7

Eve's POV

I need to find a way to save Kim from Monica.

I actually appreciate a normal life, I ended up in Florida. Kim always wanted to come here.

"Taxi!" I yelled. The taxi driver stopped, I told him to take me to a nearby hotel.

He turned on the radio, and it did a breaking news report.

"Breaking News, there have been numerous deaths appearing around the state of Florida, the killer leaves no evidence, but leaves an M in their blood, more of these murders are happening around Fort Lauderdale, there was a cryptic message, in ancient Japanese, we were able to decipher it. It says 'スカーレットスズキは、あなたが私の次の目標だ.

"Which means Kim Suzuki, you're my next target."

Okay, okay I know this is off topic, but I know I'm not the only one that thinks that it's just as creepy as A from Pretty Little Liars.

"Hey driver, take me to Fort Lauderdale." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to save my sister." I replied.

He quickly drove me to Fort Lauderdale, I thought about to going to Aunt Diana's house, but I figured Scarlett would be there.

So I checked into a hotel. I was walking up to my room, when this guy came, and started hitting on me, he was clearly drunk.

"So…" he said, while ruining my personal space.

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you back away." I threatened.

"Ohh feisty." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and flipped him, and walked to my room.

Being raised as an assassasin, sort of makes you really cautious, so I technically woke up every 5 minutes, but I finally got some sleep.

_"Eve?" Kim asked._

_"Monica, what are you doing here?" she asked._

_"I'm here for you." She replied._

_Kim's eyes burned with fury. Monica ran towards her, and nearly stabbed her, Kim pulled out a hidden blade, and hit Monica with the butt of her blade._

_They were in an all out fight, it seems like they were going on for only a few minutes, but it really has been a few hours. Kim got the better of Monica, and held Monica's sword to her neck, but Kim spared her, Kim started to leave, Monica had a ghoulish smile on her face, she grabbed two daggers, and stabbed her in the back, and kidney. Kim had the sudden urge to scream, but didn't want to give her the benefit. She pulled out the daggers, and looked straight into Monica's eyes. "Pathetic." She said._

_Kim dropped the daggers, and held up her fists. They began to fight hand- to-hand combat._

_Soon Monica began to grow tired of the fight, so in a blink of an eye, her blade was going through Kim, it was going slow to make it even more painful..._

_She then used her blood to make a single M on the wall, and left._


	9. Chapter 8

Kim's POV

I felt great, standing up to Donna like that.

Anyway, I was walking down the hall, when someone grabs me and pulls me into a dark room.

All of a sudden, I was in full assassasin mode, I grabbed one of their arms, and threw them across the room, I started to fight every single one of them, but one of them found an opening, and managed to punch me in the stomach, I coughed up blood.

"Oh my God…" One of them muttered.

The other one didn't care. They kicked me in the ribs.

"Stop it, she's had enough." They exclaimed.

But one of them pushed the other out the way, and I knew exactly who it was, I grabbed their foot, and pushed them, then one of them lunged at me, and we crashed through the window, to the courtyard. Everyone started to stare.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" I said.

I grabbed Donna, and pulled off her hood. "You're really pathetic."

Then out of nowhere, Jack comes up behind me, to see the blood on my shirt, in the stomach area, and a huge bruise on my ribs. His eyes showed anger, and rage. He helped me sit down. He walked over to Donna, but Brody blocked his way.

"What? You think I was going to hit her, trust me I'm not _you_." He said coldly.

"What do you mean? We were the ones that took most of the beating." He objected.

Jack started telling him off, as I slowly bleed to death…

"What I mean is, I'm not some guy, who beats his girlfriend, and hits on other girls, yeah I know your type, you take advantage of girls, and then the next day act like they're nothing to you, but let me tell you something, if you go anywhere near Jack, you'll regret it." He muttered the last part, so only Brody heard him. Jack turned around, and Brody got mad, and threw a punch, Jack caught it, and sort of threw him towards a tree.

He lifted me up, I insisted he would at least let me walk but he didn't listen.

He took me to the nurse, but she wasn't there, so he sat me down on the bed, couch thing in there. "No offense, Kimmy, but you need to cool it on those cookies." He said.

"Shut up." I said, I was about punch him in the arm, but I put my arm back down in pain.

"Come on." He said.

He removed the pieces of glass from my back, and put an ice pack, to my ribs, and took a good look at my stomach "It's not that bad, just needs Pressure, and a really big bandage." He said, he applied pressure to it, and he told me to lie still, and kept me warm, and put a sterile dressing over it, and when the nurse came back, she fixed me, she asked questions, but we made our way around it. Usually afterwards a normal person would have to be rushed to the hospital, but seriously who said I was normal?

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"I still can't believe Donna would go so far." I said.

Jack nodded.

"High school sucks." He said.

"Whoever said high school is the best four years of your life, it really isn't." I acknowledged.

Afterwards, we ended up sleeping in the nurse's office.

_"Eve?" I asked._

_"Donna, what are you doing here?" she asked._

_"I'm here for you." She replied._

_My eyes burned with fury. Donna ran towards her, and nearly stabbed her, I pulled out a hidden blade, and hit Donna with the butt of her blade._

_They were in an all out fight, it seems like they were going on for only a few minutes, but it really has been a few hours. Scarlett got the better of Donna, and held Donna's sword to her neck, but I spared her, I started to leave, Donna had a ghoulish smile on her face, she grabbed two daggers, and stabbed me in the back, and kidney. I had the sudden urge to scream, but didn't want to give her the benefit. I pulled out the daggers, and looked straight into Donna's eyes. "Pathetic." She said._

_I dropped the daggers, and held up my fists. We began to fight hand- to-hand combat._

_Soon Donna began to grow tired of the fight, so in a blink of an eye, her blade was going through me, it was going slow to make it even more painful..._

_She then used my blood to make a single Mon the wall, and left._

I tried to wake up, but it just transferred me to another dream.

_ There were all these flashes of images of me standing outside of Dad's office trying to figure out what he's doing, seeing Eve come out in all those bruises. It flashed into the inside of the room, he pushed Eve into a bookcase, and beat her up, and bruised her ribs, and twisted her arm, and raped her. It was like I was reliving what was going on, I could feel her pain, her fear, his breath was up against her face, when he grabbed the collar of her shirt, alcohol. He slammed her against the wall again. She quickly got up, her hair was messed up, her clothes were torn, and she was bleeding. _

I realized I was crying in my sleep. I opened my eyes, and quickly wiped my tears, and realized the position we were in, his arm was draped around my waist, and my head on his chest.

Jack woke up and realized the position we were in, and his cheeks turned beet red.

"Kim, Jack?" Grace asked.

"Come on, school's over, the nurse told me to get you two." She said.

We quickly got up, and walked home. We walked in to see my mom and Aunt Diana sitting there.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Hey, how was schoo- Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" Aunt Di asked.

"Oh, y'know my wound reopened, and I crashed through a window, and I bruised my rib." I replied.

"Who did this to you?" Mom asked.

"Donna, it was supposed to be a prank, just to scare me, but Donna took it as an opportunity, to attack." I explained.

"I still can't believe they do that stupid pranking tradition, even the teachers do it, and I accidentally gave one of them a broken nose."

Jack and I nodded in agreement. I was still pretty, but I didn't want to fall asleep, I was afraid I would have that dream again. I leaned on the wall. Jack and I were having a pretty good conversation, and I realized he was getting closer. So I closed to brace myself, but to utter disappointment, I got splashed in the face with water. I opened my eyes to see him on the ground, laughing. I glared him intently. He stopped laughing, I chased him, until we ended up outside, I jumped on his back, and I ended up on the ground, with Jack pinning me down, while smirking, my arm pulled out of his grasp, and hit him on the arm.

"OW!"

"How are you going to do that, and _not _kiss me?" I said.

"So, you want me to kiss you?" he asked.

I blushed, and then nodded quickly.

His lips crashed into mine, and yes I will admit this I literally felt sparks (Yeah, yeah I know it's girly, but its how I felt.)

I think I was in shock, just a little bit, because afterwards, I completely blanked out, and started blushing.

We went inside, we sat at the dinner table, I looked up from my lasagna, to see my mother, and Aunt Diana staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." They said in unison.

I eyed them suspiciously, and then looked over to Jack, who only shrugged his shoulders.

I looked back over to them and they chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, sweetie, it's just, nothing."

We sat there in silence for the rest of dinner, mostly because Blake and I were in our little world. Afterwards, I went to bed. I immediately drifted to dream land.

_I saw Monica, when she was younger, then I saw Donna, sure I have my suspicions about Donna being Monica, we never did find her body. But something about Donna seemed a little off about her. _Those thoughts wandered throughout my mind.

My mind wandered off. I realized I'm dreaming again.

_We're on the roof, and Donna or Monica started attacking us, especially Jack, he suffered from numerous cuts, and lashes, She was about to finish him off, but I got in the way, I closed my eyes to brace myself, but it surprise, I see Eve facing me, and the blade went through her back, and made its way to her chest, she smiled weakly at me, as the tears went down her face,_

_"S-sorry Scar, h-hope I got your forgiveness." She said._

_Her lifeless body fell to the ground. "No." I said, hoping it was all a dream._

_She was…dead. My eyes burned with fury, as I looked at Donna, she had that same look on her face, the day at the cliff, when she noticed me, and she trembled._

_"You're __**dead **__to me." I said coldly. It felt like I was having an outer body experience. I literally saw myself lunge at Donna, and started attacking her, faster than I usually do, without actually harming them. I hit Donna pretty hard, she fell to the ground, but she was conscious. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't…me, I was them, the people, I tried so hard to leave, hoping they wouldn't affect me, but they clearly did, I was looking for blood. I was about to finish her off with her own blade, which had my sister's blood on it, the blade was up to her neck, but then I thought to myself ' What am I doing?' I plunged the blade into the ground only inches away from her chest. Blake came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my arms; I sunk down to the ground, and broke down into tears. It was like he reminded me that I wasn't them, and I wasn't going to end up like them. _

I woke up, not making a single move. I finally got myself to get out of bed, and got ready for school, I didn't want to go, I didn't want to relive what I just saw, I had this aching in my chest, that it could happen, that it _will _happen. During the car ride to school, I was completely out of it, I kept thinking about the dream, everything that happened.

"Kim, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine, not at all.

"You're lying." He said.

"What!? Pshhh no I'm not lying, oh look we're here!" I said, quickly getting out of the car. I walked down the hallway, trying to stay out of everyone's way, just to be dragged into a dark room, and pushed and locked into a closet.

"Seriously?" I asked. There was a little crack in the closet door, and all of a sudden Donna drags Jack into the room, and starts kissing him. When will she give up? Anger boiled inside of me, I knew I could knock down the door, but I didn't, I _couldn't_.

Jack pushed her away.

"Stop it." He said.

"Please get this through your sick, twisted brain; I'm in LOVE with Kim." He said.

"Assassasins aren't supposed to love." Donna replied.

"I know who you are, Monica. Yeah thought I wouldn't figure it out. I know it was you that caused the accident. You will stop at nothing to see Kim dead, but I'm not going to let that happen." He said, before leaving the room.

I can't believe I couldn't figure it out sooner, I mean I had my suspicions, but never fully figured it out. Monica left the room, and I escaped from the closet, without breaking the door down. I went to my locker, really upset about Monica, but happy that Jack loves me, he LOVES me. I opened my locker, acting like nothing happened; a note fell to the ground. I picked it up and read it.

'Meet me on the roof. ~Casanova.'

Casanova is a codename I gave Eve.

I had immediate eye contact with Blake, and signaled to him to meet me on the roof.

I went up the stairway, with Blake close behind. "Scarlett, I have to tell you something, it's sort of bad news and worse news."

"Don't worry, I know Donna is actually Monica, and that she kissed you, I saw and heard everything." I explained.

He nodded, and we made our way up the stairway onto the roof.

"Eve?" I asked.

"Kim, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to tell you about Monica, and Dad." She explained.

"I know…everything about Monica, and what Dad did to you."

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"I had a dream, I saw everything." I explained.

"Also, I'm sorry for stabbing you with the katana." Eve said awkwardly.

"Aww, how cute, a family reunion, I guess I have to ruin it." She said

"Hey Scar, since I can't have Jack, neither can you."

She lunged towards Jack, and my dream was coming true, she slashed, and cut him, her blade grazed his arms. I ran in front of him, and blocked her way, I was hoping my dream wouldn't come true, I was hoping so much, that it wouldn't happen.

But it did, I saw Eve in front of me.

"S-sorry Scar, h-hope I got your forgiveness." She said.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground. "No." I said, hoping it was all a dream.

She was…dead. My eyes burned with fury, as I looked at Monica, she had that same look on her face, the day at the cliff, when she noticed me, and she trembled.

"You're **dead **to me." I said coldly. It felt like I was having an outer body experience. I literally saw myself lunge at Monica, and started attacking her, faster than I usually do, without actually harming them. I hit Monica pretty hard, she fell to the ground, but she was conscious. I wasn't thinking, I wasn't…me, I was them, the people, I tried so hard to leave, hoping they wouldn't affect me, but they clearly did, I was looking for blood. I was about to finish her off with her own blade, which had my sister's blood on it, the blade was up to her neck, but then I thought to myself ' What am I doing?' I plunged the blade into the ground only inches away from her chest. Jack came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my arms; I sunk down to the ground, and broke down into tears. It was like he reminded me that I wasn't them, and I wasn't going to end up like them. It did end up like my dream, but I was going to change it, I'm not going to let Eve die like this, so Jack held her in his arms, and we jumped from roof to roof, until we ended up at the emergency room.


	10. Epilogue

Eve was in the Operating room, and Kim was pacing frantically.

"Kim." She kept pacing, completely blocking me out.

"Kim." She still tuned me out, I got up, and put my hands on her shoulders, and looked her straight in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kim, she's going to be fine, as crazy as she is, she's a fighter, don't worry." I said.

She nodded her head.

"Eve Suzuki?" the doctor said.

Kim and I walked over to him.

"I don't know how to say this, but Eve's gone." He said.

I looked over to Kim with a worried yet sympathetic look, she looked so…broken.

"I mean her body is gone…" he said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA :3**


	11. Author's Note

Thanks for the support.

So i was thinking, could anyone give me an idea for Teenage Assassins 2

So i was thinking.

Scarlett(Kim) gets kidnapped, and Blake(Jack) goes searching for her, and when he gets there, he sees Kim there on the ground dead, except she isn't dead, and the assassin goes out in him.

But i need an idea about why they would take Kim, and what do they want with her, and they have to be kind of crazy...

Please Review or PM me your ideas.

Thanks

~Kristina


	12. another author's note

Hello Teenage Assassins fans.

Okay i'm going to be honest with you, i haven't been writing TA lately, yeah procrastination. but the thing is my mind is completely drifting to different stories, i mean i'm writing two Austin and Ally fanfics, and a regular story involving ninjas. i know, and i'm thinking of TA 3 instead of TA 2!

but it's not on hiatus, more like me taking my time, i mean it took me a few months to write the first one, and look how happy it made me.

the austin and Ally fanfics, can you please read them PLEASE!

one is called Run, and the other one is called you can't break a broken heart.


	13. Sample for new Story?

**okay this is just an experiment, should this be for Supah Ninjas, Kickin It or Austin and Ally**

**This topic is NINJAS, here's my sample...**

* * *

Author's POV

Its a dark, and starry night, the only source of light there is the moon, and a few street lights.

Lisa walks into the bank, to quickly do an errand for her mother.

"Hey! This is a stick up! Everybody down!" Someone yelled. Lisa simply rolled her eyes, and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

'Honestly, i can't get a break.' Lisa thought. She went into the bathroom, changed and then crawled into the air ducts, she looked down through the ducts, right beofre dropping down before them.

"What the- Who you!?" a robber asked.

"I believe its ' Who _are _you'."

"You callin' me dumb!?"

"Yeah, little bit." Lisa said.

All of a sudden, a figure dropped on the robber.

"Now you show up." she says.

"Yup."

You couldn't see their face, because clearly they were in ninja suits, all you could see was his piercing green eyes and her, chocolate brown eyes.

"Forget this, they all go down one way or another."

"Am i the only one getting a case of deja' vu?" Dagger asked.

"Nope, i think it was on Supah Ninjas." Spade(Lisa) recalled.

"Really?" one of the robbers acknowledged.

Everything was put back into reality.

a robber pulled the slide on his gun. and was about to pull the trigger. Spade quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a playing card, and threw it, and it hit the gun.

But its a special card, it may look like an ordinary card, but its actually a fierce weapon.

The metal on the gun began to heat, and the robber dropped the gun in pain.

More of the robbers lunged at the dynamic duo, Dagger grabbed Spade by her waist, and swung her around, and threw at this one big guy, at least 6'3.

But he wasn't an easy one like the rest of his crew, he kicked Spade in the stomach, which knocked all the air out of her.

"Spade!" Dagger yelled.

I nodded, I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his neck, and twisted around, and caused him to fall on the ground. They heard police sirens in the background, and quickly made their way through the window, and onto the rooftop.

"You know, we've been allies for a long time, and I've never seen your face once." Dagger said.

"Well, all I've seen were your piercing green eyes." Spade said.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not sure if its flirting."

"I'll show you my face, if you show me yours." Dagger said

Spade simply shrugged. Dagger pulled off his mask, to reveal Spade's best friend, Jake.

"Damn." Spade muttered.

"Now, your face." Jake slowly pulled up his hand to slowly remove the mask. Spade caught his hand, and said, "I didn't make any promises."

"But.." Jake began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. he wanted to open his eyes to at least see a glimpse of her face, but quickly closed them.

Spade quickly pushed away, and put her mask on.

"See you later." she said, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**ehh soooo?**

**What did you think, could've been better, you like it?**

**Please Review**


End file.
